Unwanted Love
by MyTerraKit
Summary: (I don't own the Teen Titans) Evergreen's long-lost friend Katrina is back. But is somthing wrong? Chapter 2 up, please R&R!
1. Girl in the Park

Unwanted Love  
  
chapter one:  
  
Girl in the Park  
  
Katrina Trevous sat on a bench in the park, looking around carlessly. She stood and wander between games and talking people. Out of the coner of her eye, she saw six figures playing football in a far coner. She turned and identified them as the teen titans. She ran their names through her head. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire, Raven, well, Raven was meditaing nearby, and... Evelynne? Eviee Millis? It couldn't be! Evelynne Millis had been killed last year, with the rest of her stuck-up family. Katrina giggled and moved toward them. She'd just have to find out for herself.  
  
"Eviee-eee!" she called out in a loud and annoying voice. The titans looked up at her. Evelynne looked up at her, then squeaked. "Katrina!" she grinned and ran toward her long-lost friend. "You're dead," Katrina said before she could stop herslef. Evelynne shook her head. "I lived. Where were you?" Katrina looked at her with pure hate, "In an alley, dying." Eve looked at her with a worry, "Are you ok, Katrina?" she said, trying to hug her friend. She pushed her away. "First, it's Aphrodite, second, I'm not your friend anymore," Shock covered Eve's face, "Right. Aphrodite, I'm Evergreen, and I'm sorry that I'm not your friend anymore," Evergreen raised an eyebrow at her ex-best-friend.   
  
Aphrodite moved toward the rest of the titans, mischif in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Aphrodite, what your name?" She asked Beast Boy, "Boy Beast- no i meant bathboot-NO- Beast Boy. Your pretty," he was in an istant trance. Terra had half a mind to hit him. "I'm Terra. And who, may ask, are you?" Aphrodite igronred her and moved to robin, who was to chocked to say his name. Cyborg, however, was uneffeced by her, as were Raven and Terra. Starfire was to busy making a new friend to see anything wrong with the picture.   
  
"Where are you staying?" Asked Starfire, worried at the girl's shabby appeacre. She looked at her leather boots and sighed. "I'm sleeping in Dark Alley, by the mall. I come here during the day," Starfire gasped. "Oh, new friend! You must stay with us!" Beast Boy and Robin agreed whole-heartedly, the others were prodded into it. So, when the titans left the park, their count was eight. 


	2. One is Sliver, The Other Gold

))BTW this is my first fanfic (Unless you count "The Fox and the Bird" which I killed, the plot built up to fast) so be nice!)  
  
Unwanted Love  
  
One is sliver, the other gold  
  
After some time, Aphrodite's poisen seeped into even the strongest fortress. Raven had entered the never-ending compation for Aphrodite's friendship. Now the only ones still agaisnt her were Evergreen and Terra. About three weeks after her coming, Robin called the Titans to a meeting.   
  
"I think-" He began, but was soon cut off by Terra.  
  
"Aphrodite can not be a Titan," She put in firmly.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" Beast Boy asked her.  
  
"She's a good fighter-"  
  
"You've never even SEEN her fight!" Terra yelled before he could finish.  
  
"There's somthing wrong with her," Evergreen put in.  
  
"Do you know who Aphrodite was?"   
  
Beastboy scowled, "She IS an very pretty girl, who should be a Titan,"  
  
Terra bit her lower lip, keeping her anger inside her.  
  
"She was the greek godess of love," Evergreen answerd her own question.  
  
She was pretty sure most of them knew that, but none of them had ever brought it up.   
  
"So? she probly uses it cuz' she's so hot," Terra could not hold in her anger, she thwacked him over the head with her binder.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Terra curled her nose.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's keep all our negtive energy intill combat pratice." Robin told them.  
  
"Why don't we let Aphrodite pratice with us today?" Raven asked  
  
"Then we can vote,"  
  
"Okay, but I get to be her partner," Evergreen said squarly.  
  
Robin started to object, but changed his mind.   
  
"Fair,"  
  
Raven got up and left, a little annoyed that they could fight over somthing so obivous, Aphrodite had to be a Titan. 'Why?' She stopped to think. 'Why does she have to be a Teen Titan? I don't know' she told herself, a little confused. 


End file.
